Life of the Party
by Invisibool
Summary: Mario Party fic. When Boo is attracted to one of the other partiers, a certain person tries to ruin his chances with her. Please read and review!
1. A Crush

"Dude. What're you doing?"

Boo, the small ghost, snapped out of his daydreams. He turned to the skeletal turtle beside him.

"Huh? What?"

Dry Bones raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"I see what you're doing."

"I- I'm not doing anything!" Boo suddenly became defensive, not unusual for him.

"Dude. I can see you. You can't get any more obvious."

"W-What? What?!" Boo asked.

"You've been staring down Toadette ever since you got here," Dry Bones said.

Boo turned to the adorable female Mushroomer sitting at the other end of the Grand Canal.

"S-So?"

Dry Bones slapped his forehead. "It means either you're trying to read her mind, or you've got some kind of crush on her."

At this, Boo blushed and faded slightly.

"Dude, just let it go," Dry Bones said. "Now, come on! I hear the Orbistro is having a sale!"

-----------------------------------

The party members had all returned to the cruise ship, and had set sail once again.

Boo had collected a number of flowers from Windmillville, and proceeded to pluck the petals off one by one and throw them into the deep blue sea.

"Hey Boo. Whatcha doin?" a voice came from behind him.

Boo turned.

"Oh, hi Daisy."

The princess in yellow walked over to him and leaned on the rail. Boo kept an eye on her to make sure se didn't go overboard again. Daisy turned and noticed Boo's flower.

"Oooooooo! Is that what I think it is?" she said.

Boo looked at it, and blushed.

"Uh, yeah, it is."

Daisy hugged him.

"Boo's got a crush! Boo's got a crush!" she sang.

Boo blushed harder.

"Yeah, I know."

The excited Daisy let go of him.

"So? Who's the lucky girl?"

Boo scratched the back of his head.

"It's… uh… It's Toadette…" he said bashfully.

Daisy smiled. "AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! That's so cute!" Daisy cooed.

Boo blushed harder than ever, and began to fade like he always did when he was shy.

"Does she know?" Daisy asked Boo.

The specter shook his head.

"Well, you should tell her. I think she'll like you."

Boo thought, then nodded.

"Yeah. I bet you're right. I'll tell her."

Daisy smiled.

"Bye, Boo."

"Bye, Daisy."

The ghost went back to plucking petals.

Unfortunately for him, neither of them noticed the two figures watching the from the shadows…


	2. Lies

The cruise ship's foghorn blew loudly the next morning, creating quite a few drowsy and irritated cruisers.

Boo awoke from his dreams and looked around his room. He spotted one of his roommates, Dry Bones, sleeping on the floor with an open book on his chest and half a Rice Krispie Treat sticking out of his mouth.

Boo looked over at his other roommate, Koopa Kid, who was snoozing in front of the TV, which was on, showing some little brown bird screaming something about a chicken hawk. After the Bowser incident, Mario allowed Koopa Kid to stay with them so long as he behaved.

The shy little ghost lifted up from his corner and yawned. The ship's foghorn blew again, waking up the undead Koopa.

He apparently tried to speak, as all he made were some gargling noises, and then began to choke on the snack in his bill.

As Dry Bones coughed and stood up, his book crashed to the floor, waking Koopa Kid.

The turtle blinked, then rolled on his stomach, amused by Dry Bones' dilemma.

"Ehh… What's up, dork?" he said, smiling.

Dry Bones finally spat out the Krispie, and then threw it at Koopa Kid, just to spite him. This drew some chldish screams from the Koopa.

"I'm going down for breakfast guys," Boo said.

"I'll be there in a minute," Dry Bones said.

"I'll be there when I feel like walking," was Koopa Kid's response.

Boo nodded, turned, and phased through the door.

-------------------------

"Come on-a, you stupid-a thing! WORK!" Mario screamed as he stood in front of the waffle iron.

This small technical difficulty had held up the line, causing Luigi, Waluigi, and Toad to be stuck behind him.

Waluigi thought that it was the perfect to tell jokes. And some sick ones at that, gaining disturbed looks from his linemates.

Boo walked, err… floated, into the cafeteria, and scanned the room. Seeing Toadette sitting at a table alone, he smiled and began to move toward her.

Before he reached her, he found a tubby man in his way.

"Can I help you, Wario?"Boo asked him.

"No, but uh… I couldn't help but-a notice, that-a you seem-a to like-a Toadette…" the man spoke.

Boo began to feel uneasy.

"I'm-a sorry I have to be the one-a to tell you this-a, but…"

The ghost's face gained a very sad expression.

"Toadette, well-a… she doesn't like you. At all, actually… She-a said that-a you're creepy and-a all Boos-a like to do is-a scare people and-a she hates them…"

Tears began to run down Boo's face.

"I'm-a sorry, Boo," Wario said, sounding sincere.

Boo began to sob loudly, drawing attention from everyone in the room.

"It's not fair!" he cried.

"Life's not-a fair, kid," Wario said as he patted Boo's back.

Boo turned tail and zoomed down the hallway, back to his room. On the way, he flew past Koopa Kid and Dry Bones, causing the skeleton's head to spin.

------------------------------------

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves about what just happened. Waluigi walked over to Wario.

"Dude, what-a happened?" he looked down, and saw that Wario's face wasn't one of confusion, but one of success. "Oh, no, you-a didn't!"

Wario didn't answer, confirming the lanky man's suspicions.

"Oh, yes-a you did! That's a new low, even-a for YOU!" Waluigi yelled at him. "I know we're supposed to-a be mean-a, but come on-a! Ruining relation-aships!? I think that's-a kind of-a over the edge!"

"I know," Wario said.

"Well then what do you have to say for yourself!?" Waluigi said.

Wario thought for a moment. "Damn, I'm-a good!"

Waluigi took his food tray, which took him 40 minutes to assemble, and slammed it on Wario's head, and began to follow Yoshi, Daisy, and Toadette out of the cafeteria.


End file.
